sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Henry Lau - Trap Ft. Kyuhyun
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Trapright|220px *'Artista: Henry Lau Ft. Kyuhyun (Super Junior) & Tae Min (SHINee) *'Mini Álbum: '''Trap *'Pista: 1 *'Género: '''Dance, Pop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 07-Junio-2013 *'Agencia: SM Entertainment '''Romanización Uh Uh Oh Oh Uh Oh umjigil su obso we naneun mugowojyo gagiman he ne mam gusoge noyojin che noin che, Yeah nege dako sipeunde geujo kom komhan i odum soge jakku gara anja gateun gose geu gose, Yeah ne aneso jom jom nan ichyojyo ga neul momullo inneun i sarang ane Oh nan I’m Trapped, I’m Trapped naneun jichyoga na honjasoman kkumeul kkugo innabwa sege heundeuro nareul kkewo jugenni, kkewo jugenni I’m Trapped, I’m Trapped nan nareul iroga no obsin naye ireum jocha giogi an na ijen ne aneso nareul noa jugenni, noa jugenni I’m Trapped, I’m Trapped I’m Trapped Oh, I’m Trapped Oh nowa nan iroke dallajyo ganeunde noye kkeuchi omneun yoksime geu yoksime noraneun sejange jageun sejang ane boryojin se naragal su jocha nan omneunde omneunde, Yeah ne aneso jom jom nan yakhejyo ga neul momullo inneun i sarang ane Oh nan I’m Trapped, I’m Trapped naneun jichyoga na honjasoman kkumeul kkugo innabwa sege heundeuro nareul kkewo jugenni, kkewo jugenni I’m Trapped, I’m Trapped nan nareul iroga no obsin naye ireum jocha giogi an na ijen ne aneso nareul noa jugenni, noa jugenni I’m Trapped, I’m Trapped I’m Trapped Oh, I’m Trapped Yeah nol itgo sipo (nol itgo sipo) naragago sipo (naragago sipo) nol neryonoko (nol neryonoko) jayuropgo sipo (jayuropgo sipo) naneun jichyoga na honjasoman kkumeul kkugo innabwa sege heundeuro nareul kkewo jugenni, kkewo jugenni I’m Trapped, I’m Trapped nan nareul iroga no obsin naye ireum jocha giogi an na ijen ne aneso nareul noa jugenni, noa jugenni I’m Trapped, I’m Trapped naneun jichyoga na honjasoman kkumeul kkugo innabwa sege heundeuro nareul kkewo jugenni, kkewo jugenni I’m Trapped, I’m Trapped nan nareul iroga no obsin naye ireum jocha giogi an na ijen ne aneso nareul noa jugenni, noa jugenni I’m Trapped, I’m Trapped I’m Trapped Oh Ooh Ooh 'Español' Uh Uh Oh Oh Uh Oh No puedo moverme, ¿por qué recibo más peso? Ya estoy dentro de la esquina de tu corazón, sí Quiero tocarte pero estoy en esta negra oscuridad Sigo quedándome en este mismo lugar, en este lugar, sí Estoy cada vez más estoy siendo olvidado dentro de ti Dentro de este amor siempre persiste Oh yo Oh Estoy atrapado, estoy atrapado Me estoy cansando, creo que estoy soñando solo Agítame fuertemente y despiértame, despiértame Estoy atrapado, estoy atrapado Me estoy perdiendo, incluso no recuerdo mi nombre sin ti Ahora me dejarás ir de dentro de ti, me dejarás ir de dentro de ti Estoy atrapado, estoy atrapado Estoy atrapado oh, estoy atrapado oh Tú y yo, nos estamos volviendo más diferentes En su infinita avaricia, avaricia Soy un pájaro abandonado dentro de una pequeña jaula que llamó Yo no puedo incluso volar, sí Me estoy debilitando más y más dentro de ti Dentro de este amor siempre persiste Oh yo Estoy atrapado, estoy atrapado Me estoy cansando, creo que estoy soñando solo Agítame fuertemente y despiértame, despiértame Estoy atrapado, estoy atrapado Me estoy perdiendo, incluso no recuerdo mi nombre sin ti Ahora me dejarás ir de dentro de ti, me dejarás ir de dentro de ti Estoy atrapado, estoy atrapado Estoy atrapado oh, estoy atrapado sí Quiero olvidarte (Quiero olvidarte) Quiero volar lejos (Quiero volar lejos) Quiero dejarte ir (Quiero dejarte ir) Quiero ser libre (quiero ser libre) Me estoy cansando, creo que estoy soñando solo Agítame fuertemente y despiértame, ¿me despiertas? Estoy atrapado, estoy atrapado Me estoy perdiendo, incluso no recuerdo mi nombre sin ti Ahora vas a dejarme ir de dentro de ti, dejarás que me vaya? Estoy atrapado, estoy atrapado Me estoy cansando, creo que estoy soñando solo Agítame fuertemente y despiértame, ¿me despiertas? Estoy atrapado, estoy atrapado Me estoy perdiendo, incluso no recuerdo mi nombre sin ti Ahora vas a dejarme ir de dentro de ti, dejarás que me vaya? Estoy atrapado, estoy atrapado Estoy atrapado oh ooh ooh 'Hangul' Uh Uh Oh Oh Uh Oh 움직일 수 없어 왜 나는 무거워져 가기만 해 네 맘 구석에 놓여진 채 놓인 채 Yeah 네게 닿고 싶은데 그저 컴컴한 이 어둠 속에 자꾸 가라앉아 같은 곳에 그 곳에 Yeah 네 안에서 점점 난 잊혀져 가 늘 머물러 있는 이 사랑 안에 Oh 난 I’m Trapped I’m Trapped 나는 지쳐가 나 혼자서만 꿈을 꾸고 있나봐 세게 흔들어 나를 깨워주겠니, 깨워주겠니 I’m Trapped I’m Trapped 난 나를 잃어가 너 없인 나의 이름 조차 기억이 안 나 이? 네 안에서 나를 놓아주겠니, 놓아주겠니 I’m Trapped I’m Trapped I’m Trapped Oh- I’m Trapped Oh- 너와 난 이렇게 달라져 가는데 너의 끝이 없는 욕심에 그 욕심에 너라는 새장에 작은 새장 안에 버려진 새 날아갈 수 조차 난 없는데 없는데 Yeah 네 안에서 점점 난 약해져 가 늘 머물러 있는 이 사랑 안에 Oh 난 I’m Trapped I’m Trapped 나는 지쳐가 나 혼자서만 꿈을 꾸고 있나봐 세게 흔들어 나를 깨워주겠니, 깨워주겠니 I’m Trapped I’m Trapped 난 나를 잃어가 너 없인 나의 이름 조차 기억이 안 나 이? 네 안에서 나를 놓아주겠니, 놓아주겠니 I’m Trapped I’m Trapped I’m Trapped Oh- I’m Trapped Yeah- 널 잊고 싶어 (널 잊고 싶어) 날아가고 싶어 (날아가고 싶어) 널 내려놓고 (널 내려놓고) 자유롭고 싶어 (자유롭고 싶어) 나는 지쳐가 나 혼자서만 꿈을 꾸고 있나봐 세게 흔들어 나를 깨워주겠니, 깨워주겠니 I’m Trapped I’m Trapped 난 나를 잃어가 너 없인 나의 이름 조차 기억이 안 나 이? 네 안에서 나를 놓아주겠니, 놓아주겠니 I’m Trapped I’m Trapped 나는 지쳐가 나 혼자서만 꿈을 꾸고 있나봐 세게 흔들어 나를 깨워주겠니, 깨워주겠니 I’m Trapped I’m Trapped 난 나를 잃어가 너 없인 나의 이름 조차 기억이 안 나 이? 네 안에서 나를 놓아주겠니, 놓아주겠니 I’m Trapped I’m Trapped I’m Trapped Oh- Ooh- Ooh- 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop